


Decisions

by lornrocks



Series: Honesty [3]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Torchwood - Freeform, Torchwood References, i was going through a tw phase and i am so embarassed, jack/ianto - Freeform, petlar, pylar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Peter does after he finds <a href="http://lornrocks.livejournal.com/44733.html">Sylar's letter.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions

Peter stares numbly at the letter in his hands. The words have registered to some extent in his brain, but he can't seem to get his head around it. Leaving...? Gone...?

His eyes focus on a certain sentence. He remembers that tv show. Somehow, he and Gabe had gotten into it and started to watch it online whenever they both had an hour to spare.

_"Hey, you know what? You're just like the coffee boy, Pete." Gabe laughs and rubs a hand affectionately through the shorter man's hair._

_"He has a name, you know. And no, I'm not."_

_"Sure you are. And I'm like Jack," he smiles an easy smile._

_"You're not nearly as sexy as him," Peter replies, and barks out a laugh when Gabe tries to smack him playfully._

_"But!" Peter clarifies, holding up a hand. "You're all mine, so it makes up for it."_

_Gabriel tugs Peter over so he's sitting on his lap._

_"Well, okay. You've redeemed yourself this time, Pete."_

_They lean in and kiss, the show going forgotten on the computer in front of them._

Peter realizes that he's been staring at nothing, lost in the memory. He loosens his fingers and lets the paper fall to the floor, floating slowly and haphazard. It's not until he hits the floor that he realizes he's slid down the side of the counter; how long he's sat there, he's not sure.

Reaching out, he tugs the paper closer to him, then scrambles for a pen. He finds one, in the pocket of his uniform, and sits there for what seems like hours trying to think of what to write. Finally, he scribbles a few lines and stands up, grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

Emma's not surprised to find Peter standing outside her front door, looking like he hasn't slept in days. She thinks she might say something, offer her condolences, but it won't help. Nothing will.

Peter pulls a wrinkled, folded piece of paper from his pocket and offers it to her.

"Can you," he whispers, eyes never looking up from the floor, "If you see him- can you give this to him?"

She stares at his mouth, catching his words, then down to the paper. Nodding solemnly, she takes it from him.

"I'll try my best."

Then Peter is turning, walking away. If Emma didn't know better, she'd say that he was walking to his own death, his own judgement. Sighing, she shuts the door.

Two nights later, she's awoken by a gentle shaking on her shoulder. She knows who it is, but she's not afraid. Gabriel won't hurt her. Sitting up, she rifles through her nightstand and pulls out the paper that Peter had given her.

She holds it out, and Gabriel stares at apprehensively.

"Take it," she begs, and he does. Mumbling thank you, he disappears out of the fire escape, the latch locking shut behind him.

On the roof, he unfolds the letter carefully, and begins to read.

_Gabriel, please come home. I need you here, I need you with me. I know I said I wouldn't let you inside my head again but I can't take this. I'll let you fix me, I'll let you do whatever you want. I just...I need you back._

Don't do this to me.

Peter.

Drops of water fall on the letter, and it's only until Gabriel realizes it's not raining that he reaches up to rub the tears that are falling from his cheeks away. Shoving the paper into his coat pocket, he looks skyward.

Taking a breath, he leaps up, desperate to go to the only place that's ever felt like home for him...with Peter.

He stands in front of the front door of their apartment, key in hand, and stares at the lock. On the one hand, if he opens the door and goes inside, it's all over. He'll never be able to leave again, but he doesn't want to put Peter through the agony and rash decision that he's essentially forced on him.

But if he turns around right now, he can run off, where no one will find him. In a few years time, Peter will get over him, maybe he and Emma can get together. Gabriel will stay the same, but he'll be able to live easier knowing Peter is happier with a more normal life.

He rests his forehead against the door and thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
